Naruto of the salamander
by tobi tobi is a good boy
Summary: what happens when Hanzo falls over a lillte abused child, whith the name Naruto. And how much will this change the fait of the world? and most of all Naruto. how will he turn out whit Hanzo over him.
1. 1:prolouge

**Title **: Naruto of the salamander

**Warnings **: gore,blood, child abused,death

**Disclaimer **: tobi tobi do not own Naruto anybody who say so **lies**

**Summary **: what happens when Hanzo falls over a lillte abused child whith the name Naruto on his visit to Konoha

* * *

**Naruto of the salamander English part 1 **

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of Konohagakure was waking back and forth in his office, with clear nervousness. The reason for hokagens nervousness was that Hanzo the salamander supposed to be the strongest ninja alive was heading towards Konoha, on an "official" visit. In the last thirty years has Hanzo only been out of his country four times of what Sarutobi had knowledge of, for not to speak of Amegakure.

Sarutobi stopped, and lighted his pipe, he had already smoked four times his daily use of tobacco His attention was quick distract as an ANBU jumped down from the ceiling. "Hokage-sama? Hanzo-sama has been spotted by the western gate. " Sarutobi nodded, an ugly expression appeared on his face as if he tasted something sour. the ANBU disappeared again into the shadows of the room. And the worst thing about it all was that Sarutobi had no clue why Hanzo wanted to talk to HIM, and in person no less, this was not a good sign. He did not know it yet, but Hanzo would soon shake his world.

* * *

A 5 year old boy was running for his dear life. The reason why was the petty large mob who was running right after him. The boy name was Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto is quite a little boy for his age with bright blue eyes and yellow sun kiss hair. Dressed in a pair of old orange short, and a dirty white T-shirt with an orange swirl on the front. But the most significant part of Naruto was the 6 small lines that ran across his face like whiskers, which shows his status as the jinchuriki of the strongest of all tailed the beasts the kyuubi no yoko to the world. Naruto ran off into a alley.

With the mob right after him. With the usual cries of kill demon and end what the fourth started right after him. "We have him now" cried the leader of the mob when he saw Naruto run into the alley. Naruto just ran faster. Down the end of the alley there was a fence With a hole just big enough for Naruto to squeeze himself through. The crowd began to shout in anger, which soon turned into cries of joy and encouragement when two chunin which was part of the mob hoped over the fence to continue the hunt. _'Shit shit shit shit where the weird mask-men when you need them'_ thought Naruto, and escaped narrowly a kunai that would have penetrated his skull.

* * *

**end of chapter one **

**how was it?**

**rewiev **


	2. 2:Chapter 1 Hanzo arrival

**Title **: Naruto of the salamander

**Warnings **: gore,blood, child abused,death

**Disclaimer **: tobi tobi do not own Naruto anybody who say so **lies**

**Summary **: what happens when Hanzo falls over a lillte abused child whith the name Naruto on his visit to Konoha

**note : **hey there next chapter is up

* * *

Danzo stood at the western gate and waited for his old ally Hanzo. He could see Hanzo down the road with twenty of his elite bodyguards; they were walking behind him in two straight rows with Hanzo in the lead. even though he should not be surprise if there were more hidden around. Just as he had hidden two of his "Root" ANBU groups standing ready to protect their leader. But they were far from the only ones present besides tea two standard chunins at the gate.

That would always make the war veterans blood boil by just the sight of them._' __What are you thinking with weak protection Hiruzen? An army should just march right in, and those two would first note something is off when half of Konoha leis in ruins'._ Had there been placed 16 regular ANBU groups there was normally patrolling city, and two of the Hokage´s specializing ANBU groups, the Black Ops, witch one of them normally protects the jinchurikien._' Another thing you could have done better Hiruzen'_this is 46% in total of Konohas entire ANBU force.

The rest were either at the Hokage tower and other static key areas in the city or at the walls to safeguard against sham attacks. And 4 Jouin groups had also been deployed to keep an eye on Hanzo. This might seem somewhat exaggerated, but against a man who had stopped and defeat tree of the great Shinobi countries military forces at the same time was no man to underestimate, plus this was a chance to show off Konohas military superiority, a chance that Danzo would never let escape. But compared to Konoha and the other major shinobi countries had Ame no ANBU forces.

They were not needed. Instead their duties are shared between three of the Ames military organizations. First and foremost Hanzos personal elite bodyguard the " Hanzōmon " (Hanzos port) witch is referring to that one must go through them to reach Hanzo. This movement was built of hardened war veterans who were fanatically loyal to Hanzo and trained to obey all orders given without hesitation or questions, this is the soldiers who would kill their own mother if they got orders to it, or run her down if she stood in the way. In short, the perfect soldier but not the perfect shinobi.

* * *

Hanzo the salamander where waking calmly down the road, as though he had all the time in the world, with both hands clasped behind his back. His 20 bodyguards where flanking him with a further 31 spread across the field behind him, as well as a fighting force of about 50 men held themselves at the ready a few kilometers from Konoha ready to get their leader out if there might be some" smaller" problems.

Though many will propaly see it as an indirect invasion that could create a war if it was discovered that a so large fighting force where so far in the land of fire. But Hanzo view it to be predictive. Hanzo looked up at the huge gate which is the entrance to Konoha, even from here he could tell that the streets are teeming with the road itself from the way to and from Konoha was abandoned, _'that has Danzo well arranged'_ though Hanzo. He looked at the two chunin´s who clearly showed that they had no idea that he would be visiting and chuckled _'pathetic hm what? It seems that we have somebody who is hiding and actually __quite__ a lot of them to. They a pretty good to I had nearly missed some of them, this has to be the infamous ANBU of __Konohagakure __if I'm not too much mistaken'._ Hanzo continued towards the two chunin one of them seemed to be reading an orange book that was instantly recognizable for Hanzo _'one of the best decisions I ever made ever!'_ The second chunin seemed to joust scribble down on a loss pies of paper, he chose to go to him.

"Name and errand and I also need your papers". Asked the chunin without even looking up at him. Hanzo face turned into a frown but he fast turned it into a smirk thought you could not see it under his respirator. -Hanzo the salamander, I have come to visit your hokage. Hanzo showed a grin and waited to see what he's thinking to do. Chunin continued just to scribble until it seeped into what Hanzo had said he stiffened, straightened up and slowly began to look up until his eyes fell on Hanzo fearsome figure. "H-he-zo-zo-s-sama" exclaiming the Chunin in despair. "You fool I will personally make it so you will be given nothing but D-class missions for the rest of your life." told an icy voice right behind Hanzo. Hanzo turned around even though he had fairly good idea who it was, and he was right when he saw his old friend Danzo, who looked more or less like a half wrapped mummy.

But appearances could be deceiving. There was virtually no one would expect that this old man was an S-class Ninja and one of the most powerful men in Konoha, with its own private army. Hanzo nodded in recognition, and stretched out his arm forward as Danzo took without hesitation. And said "it's been a long time my old friend" replied Danzo whith something on his face there was slightly looking like smile "Yes it has, by the way how is it going with the old fool?" Asked Hanzo as an afterthought Danzo sneered. "I think the old fool is going senile, he makes so many mistakes that it is the sparkling miracle that Konoha has not been turned to a burning crater". Hanzo chuckled slightly, said in a cold voice "Danzo come with me" it was not the question. Danzo obey and the two veterans went into the Konoha side by side. With Hanzo bodyguards behind them. Root ANBU followed them in the shadows. While people on the road hurried away.

"But frankly Hanzo, what are you doing here? You used to call me when you have problems whith Konoha, just last month I stopped the supply of weapons to one of your small rebel groups, from a corrupt businessman here! "Asked Danzo facilitates irritated. Hanzo said with a sigh "yes normally you would be able to cope with most of my problems here. But this can only be solved by the Hokage i'm afraid. "

* * *

Naruto should feel that he was about to cry NO he would not give his pursuers that enjoyment. That always just make them hit harder, as if he had not deserved it. He had don everything he could to get rid of the two Ninja's.

He had used all of the shortcuts he knew. Added all possible obstacles for them, but they had avoided them all. They were still right behind him, Naruto could feel that he should not hold to much more, he was tired, his body was covered with small cuts and a kunai had pierced his left shoulder, which was still deep in his flesh with the handle sticking out, when he was not quite quick enough to dodge. Naruto looked up and was filled with hope he was almost near one of the main roads, where if he was lucky could get some help. Also, it was not more than a stone's throw from hokage tower, the new hope gave Naruto new energy. '_I'll coming JiJi'_

* * *

**_thanks for you help out there chapter will not have been so fast if wasen not for you help first ch. and already 7 Favorites_**

**_yes and Danzo said sparkling_**

**_remember to review_**


	3. 3:Chapter 2 Frist glance

**Title:** Naruto of the salamander

**Warnings:** gore, blood, child abused, death

**Disclaimer:** if tobi tobi owns Naruto then there would be a lot of akatsuki scenes. There would be a lot of dying character. Naruto would take his guts together and kill Sasuke or sakura if she runs between them again. Do you see any of these ting happen no? So of course I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** what happens when Hanzo falls over a little abused child with the name Naruto on his visit to Konoha

* * *

**Ch.3 Frist glance **

'_Why won't the damn demon just fall over and die'_,was the regular thoughts in the mind of one of the two chunin who was pursuing Naruto, let's call him Ronin. '_If this continues much longer, there's is a high chance that we would be discovered, and to be honest I am beginning to getting tired of this goose chase'._

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

It seemed that his partner was having the same thoughts. "No, don't do it" exclaiming Ronin.  
But it was too late as a huge fireball was already on its way towards Naruto.

'_That fool, he just announced our presence to all the Ninja in the area__'_._'Well, at least he killed the de...'_. His thoughts were brought shortby a cry of "HOT HOT HOT" from the demon who was still clearly alive. In addition to that he was holding on to his smoking buttocks in a comical way, while he continued to run on.

His companion had sent his fireball diagonally into the ground instead of straight at Naruto, which would have grilled him. Instead it hit the spot Naruto had been two seconds earlier, without the fireball continuing after him.

* * *

Hanzo stopped, and turned to his right to look into a dark alley He could feel a large chakra source that could rival a kage's in capacity, and it was heading towards him fast. His Life Guards stopped obediently, awaiting orders, while they looked towards the alley, bodies tense, ready for was then thathe saw a flash of light coming from inside the dark alley that looked similar to a Katon jutsu. With a single gesture from Hanzo all his guards formed a half circle in two rows behind Danzo and himself, while both of them faced the alley.

All this created great unrest among Konoha Ninja who were shadowing Hanzo, and even all those who were nearby.

While all this was happening, Danzo was raging in his head 'N_o, no, no. Why right now. Why couldn't you have waited a little longer Naruto. Curse you, Hiruzen. I know you must have a hand in this somehow'._

* * *

"Are you sure that that stuff works" asked Ronin's buddy skepticaly. Ronin was starting to dip the tip of a kunai into a small dark-purple, almost black, liquid which was in a small vile. Ronin looked at his friend as if he asked the stupidist question in the world.

"Hey dude, this is the poison from a black salamander that was just imported from Ame. Do you realize how much it cost me just to get the small amount I have here. Plus, it's almost impossible to make an antidote anywhere outside of Ame."Replied Ronin with clear confidence in his voice. '_It has to work,for your sake'_he thought to himself as an image of his parents, who died in the Kyuubi attack, appeared in his head.

* * *

Hanzo was prepared for anythingthat could possibly come out of the alley, from a runaway summoning, to a horde of angry women. But, he had not anticipated a small child with chakra levels so high that they could be compared against his own for Kami's sake. The boy was obviously in shock because he stopped when he saw all the Ninja looking right at him. Hanzo, however, was the one who was the most shocked off the two. He didn't even respond when a kunai pierced the boy's leg, which made him fall over with a scream. However, a high pitch sadistic laughter coming from the dark alley brought him out of his shocked state easily enough.

* * *

**Here the next chapter people!**

**I hope I like **

**And again I should not have don it so fast if it weren't for people support, so remember to review.**

**And a special thanks to desertrommel who has help me with my gamma in this chapter.**

**review**


	4. 4:Chapter 3 fight for a child

Naruto of the Salamander: Chapter 4

**Title:** Naruto of the Salamander

**Warnings:** Gore, Blood, Child Abuse, Death

**Disclaimer: **tobi tobi does not own Naruto…yet. All I need is a gun, and airplane ticket to Japan. I would then seal myself into whatever building it is being made in, until my demands, which are, the rights to Naruto, two hundred thousand dollars, and one million taco's, are met. The last one is only there so I can plead insanity if it fails. Aha not stupid, not stupid at all.

**Summary:** What happens when Hanzo comes across a small, abused child with by the name of Naruto during his visit to Konoha.

* * *

"I got him. I got him" screamed Ronin in a high pitch laughter as he nearly flew out of the alley. He had already drawn a new kunai and was about to deliver the death blow. "You're dead, you little nuisance!" he screamed at the sight of the _'pathetic little boy. B-boy, no, demon with tears in his eyes, as if he thought that could fool him. Ha'_ though Ronin. He was far too preoccupied with his own goal to see that Naruto were far from alone. A sudden spike of pain in his right arm was his only warning before he was brought to a sudden stop. The arm with the hand he was holding the kunai in was pulled back in a hard grip.

Ronin looked up at the idiot who dared to try and stop him, and found himself looking into the cold eyes of the most frightening man he had ever seen. He was tall and muscular (if the grip on his arm was anything to go by). He had long, blond hair that was a few shades lighter than Narutos', which hung loose, and ran down his back and stopped at his waist. Most of his face was covered by a mask with a respirator that had two filter cartridges which stuck out of the side of the mask and ran parallel to it. However one could see a scar on his right cheek. At the top and on the mouth piece of the mask was the symbol of Amegakure. He was dressed what looked like a loose wetsuit, with a special jonin vest with two swirls on it. He had a dark cloak over his shoulders to protect him from the rain. However, the most frightening thing about him was his eyes, which seemed to bore straight into the deepest parts of his soul. However it was not nearly as bad as the hatred they seemed to radiate. Absolute hate and killing intent that was being directed at him. It made him feel as if he was an insect that could be squashed at any moment. That fact that it was probably true didn't help matters. His mouth had become dry and he could feel his fear getting the better of him as the killing intent continued to come at him in waves. The man tightened the grip on his arm and he heard a crunching sound come from it and then immense pain.

* * *

The chunins' scream was like music to Hanzos' ears. The legendary shinobi had broken the poor mans' bond in two, leaving the man in so much pain he could no longer hold onto his kunai, which had hit the ground with a clang.  
With a scream of "I'll kill you", the second chunin shot out of the alley and rushed straight at Hanzo with a katana in raised above his head ready to cut Ames' leader in half, while Hanzo just stared at him impassively. This just angered the chunin further. But before he got within two meters of Hanzo, the mans' bodyguards had already moved.

Two of them had quickly rushed the chunin, and in one quick movement, cut clean through him, causing blood to shoot out like a geyser.  
Hanzo had, in a single, fluid movement twisted the broken arm of the chunin around and pinned it to his back, while crouching behind him at the same time and using him as a shield against the spray of blood that was coming right at them. This proved affective as he didn't get as much as a drop of blood on him. The same could not be said about the chunin, who was now completely covered head to toe in the sticky fluid that was the blood of his comrade.  
Hanzo glanced at the small boy who was looking at the bloodbath with wide eyes. Hanzo quickly examined him. He would guess that the boy was about 3-4 years old, possibly 5. He was thin, probably from malnourishment. His clothes were old, dirty and had a lot of holes in them. '_His_ _clothes are also burnt from the back. It was probably caused by one of those chunin__. Hmm… What the…? Are his wounds already beginning to heal?' _True enough, all the boys' wounds, which were spread over most of Narutos' body, were already closing, while Hanzo looked on with obvious interest._ 'Interesting, I wonder if it's a bloodline. And those whisker marks. They don't look entirely natural either'_. However, Hanzo musings came to a sudden stop when Narutos' own shadow came alive and drove itself into his side. Naruto immediately began to scream in pain as blood started to spray from the wound._' A Nara'_ thought Hanzo, and gave a harsh kick to the chunins' shin, which split the mans' shinbone in two and caused it to stick out of his leg. The chunin screamed in pain as Hanzo threw him away in disgust. He landed a few meters away and slid along the ground before coming to a stop. One Hanzos' bodyguards quickly put his knee on the mans' head and held a kunai to his throat. If he should try anything, Hanzos' man would slit his throat. Hanzo gave a small nod as two of his bodyguards, who were also his medic nins, began to heal the boy to the best of their ability. Hanzo then formed a single hand sign with his right hand and disappeared, with a simple thought of

'_**Shunshin no Jutsu' (Body Flicker Technique).**_

* * *

Shigeru Nara was, right now, on an old fire escape in the alleyway, hidden in the shadows, outside of the third floor. He had followed the two chunin's since they had left the crowd, staying in the shadows, hoping to beat the boy to death. He had suppressed his chakra as much as he could, and had used his family's special ability to hide himself even better. He had even helped the other two to stay hidden. But it seemed that he was the only one who had realized that they could be killed for this. Shigeru didn't see Naruto as a demon, but as a threat. He had heard how demons had escaped from their hosts before, and had caused untold amounts of destruction. Then there was also the chance that he would turn against Konoha. And with the way most of the village treated him, who could blame him? So, Naruto had to be liquidated for the greater good.  
But now those two morons had been killed by those Ame Ninja._ 'What are they doing here anyway? The guy with the mask, he seems to be the leader. He also looks rather familiar. Maybe I've seen him in the bingo book before. I'll have to look through it... later ... ugh…so troublesome.'_

"**Kage Nui no Jutsu" (Shadow Sewing Technique)**

Narutos' own shadow came alive and pierced his stomach. The attack was sure to have hit a few of the boys' vital organs, and with that Shigeru prepared to leave. The area he had hit was one that most doctors would agree was very hard to even begin to heal. Naruto could look forward to many hours of immense pain before he would succumb to his injuries. During this time he would also have an inhuman thirst he would not be able to quench or else he would speed of the process of his death.  
_'Well, it's about time I leave.'_ Before he dashed away, he threw one more glance at the street, and his eyes widened. Naruto was receiving medical attention, but this wasn't what surprised him. Hanzo had disappeared. _'Where did he go!?' _He suddenly felt a shift in the air behind him. He just managed to duck, with pure reflex, as a scythe cut through the air where his head had been just a moment before. _'That's impossible. He's faster than Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the body flicker)'_. The scythe continued its deadly path into the wall, where it cut through it like butter. The blade was easily torn out of the building. Only now did he notice that there was a chain attached the end. _'A Kusarigama'_ he thought. He sent an analyzing look to the Ame nin_. 'Such inhuman strength, and that speed, can it be?'_, "Hanzo of the Salamander, I suppose," he asked, without really asking.

"Haha, so you recognize me," said Hanzo.

Shigeru moaned out a "too troublesome" as he straightened himself and slipped into a familiar taijutsu stance and prepared for the hardest fight of his life. One that, I he wasn't careful, would probably also his last.

* * *

Hanzo swung his Kusarigama right down towards his head. Shigeru jumped back in the small amount of space he had, while Hanzo continued to move forward and kept swinging the Kusarigama in front of him. After losing two kunai to being cut in half be the legendary shinobi, Shigeru decided it was time to run. He jumped away from the building he and Hanzo were on but right out to the street, where the rest of the Ame ninja was standing at the ready. They threw about a dozen or so kunai at him, while he was still in midair. Shigeru quickly began to perform a set of hand seals, be he suddenly stopped as his body went limp. Hanzo had jumped after him, and had cut the top of his head off from behind, just below the eyes, with a single swing of his blade. A moment later kunai pierced the dead mans' body as he fell to the ground with a thud. A second later Hanzo landed on the dead mans' back.

* * *

**hey guys**

** here**** fist fighting scene even if it a little one side. **

**sorry about the late chapter my beta has been sick, by the way thank to him for his help.**

**and Last week I was up to the exam and then there was all the Christmas stuff.**

**remember review**

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review


	5. 5:Chapter 4 the second war

**Here the next chapter,it a bit longer then the other, i hope that will help.**

**Sorry about the wait, and then it here I come with a series of excuses.  
But** **instead ****for let's just get started. **

**I do not own Naruto in any form or galaxy **

* * *

Naruto of the Salamander Ch. 4

Hanzo slowly rose from the dead nin's back and looked around. Some of the ANBU had made themselves known, and looked down at him from the surrounding rooftops, though he knew there were still many more hidden in the shadows.

"Hanzo-sama" called one of his med nins that were tending to Naruto. Hanzo hurried over to them. Naruto was breathing heavily and seemed to have lost consciousness. Although his body seemed to have gone numb, since he showed no signs of being in pain. His nins had put him in a position so they would not need to remove the kunai and could focus on his stomach wound first. Leaving the kunai in would also help slow the bleeding from the wounds they inflicted.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hanzo in surprising worried tone.

"We don't know Hanzo-sama" replied one of them in a professional voice but with a hint of fear, but continued speaking before Hanzo could interrupt. "We have more or less succeeded in stopping the bleeding. Most of his organs, with the exception of a pierced kidney, are fine too. Besides that, it seems that the boys' body is healing at an accelerated rate. Only his stomach and kidney needed our help to heal. Everything else is fine from what we can see. We have no idea what is causing these symptoms."

Hanzo seemed to lose himself in his thoughts, until he looked at the two kunai imbedded in Naruto's flesh. His eyes roamed over them, until he focused on the kunai in the boy's thigh. A small, dark purple drop slowly ran down the edge of the kunai and mixed with the blood. Hanzo mercilessly tore the kunai out the boy's leg; gaining a glare from one of the med-nin's.

The medics rushed to stop the bleeding, but left the wound open. Hanzo held kunai up, inspecting the blade. He ran his finger along the edge, and gathered a few drops of the purple liquid. He rubbed the liquid between his fingers; inspecting it and feeling its texture. All of a sudden, a huge wave killer intent escaped Hanzo. The air became suffocating, and those around him felt as if their legs were about to give out.

All the civilians who were still in the area fell to the ground and fainted. Anyone under the level of an experienced Chunin began to see their own deaths. "Poison. Poison from the Black Salamander." growled Hanzo with a burning rage. "My poison. How dare they use my poison to do this?" Hanzo took a deep breath to try and calm himself and then took out a small bottle, unscrewed the lid and poured some of the contents onto the open wound.

Naruto was turned over to lie on his back (one of the med-nin´s having removed the other kunai) and Hanzo put the small bottle up to Naruto's lips, forced the boy's mouth open, and poured the rest of the liquid down Naruto's throat. He massaged the boy's throat until he swallowed the antidote. Naruto's breathing leveled out and he soon fell into a quiet sleep. Hanzo checked Naruto over a last time before standing up, letting his killer intent radiate off him unrestrained.

* * *

Sarutobi was furiously pacing back and forth in his office. _'Hanzo should have been here about now.' _He turned towards his desk, walked around it and opened the drawer that held his crystal ball that he used to monitor the entire city with.

He was about to open it when a Jounin burst through the doors "HOKAGE-SAMA ". The Jounin was dressed in a green jumpsuit and had just broken the hinges on his door.

"Hanzo-sama has shown a youthful performance by protecting young Naruto from three un-youthful attackers from Konoha's ninja force. They are individuals who have generally shown an un-youthful behavior towards the young boy. Hanzo-sama seems to have punished them in his own way. But if I may be so honest, his methods have been shown to be un-youthful."

This was said, in one breath, without pause. The aged Hokage stood open-mouthed for a few seconds, processing what had been said, before he started to respond "Gai ... wh-" But was interrupted when a wave of killer intent washed over the building, which sent Sarutobi on a trip down memory lane.

.: Flashback no Justu:.

_It was at the end of the Second Great Shinobi World War. The second of Konoha's Ame invasion forces had just been defeated and was in full retreat, no, running in fear would be a better way to put it. The first invasion force had not done much better. They had reported up to 80% of the force lost. Sarutobi's three students, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya, had led the other, and had been utterly defeat, by Hanzo himself._

_He had defeated all three of them at once. A feat not even Sarutobi could claim to have done. Hanzo had had then given them the title of the Three Legendary Sannin, for nothing more than surviving him, right after they had collapsed to their knees. Arrogant? Maybe._

_He had captured them, and used them as part of a peace deal. Konoha accepted. They had not even been war against the country of Rain, but against Iwa. Rain had just been in the way. Who would have thought that one small country could defeat the three great powers of Suna, Iwa and Konoha; on its own land no less. Not once did Hanzo attack outside his own borders, yet he always succeeded._

_However, before peace could settle in, Sarutobi was forced to meet with Hanzo and sign the peace treaty. They met in a small border town that was under Hanzo's control. Hanzo wouldn't accept it any other way, and only if he had a small escort, in the city's only hotel, which in reality was more of an inn than a hotel._

_This was where the two leaders met for the first time, with Sarutobi arriving first._

_He didn't have to wait long after crossing the border to feel the eyes on him. Fortunately they arrived quickly in the small town, where, even here, war had left its mark. The once peaceful small town had been reduced mostly to ruins. Moreover, war veterans were limping down the street, along with patrolling Ninja._

_But even all this had not crushed the inhabitant's spirit. Children played in the street while their laughter graced every corner of the small town. The old war veterans smiled and flirted with various women. Ninja's were relaxed and nodded politely as they walked past. When they arrived at the hotel they were directed to a room that had been converted into a meeting room. This meant that all the furniture had been thrown out the window, and a long table brought in. The room was empty, apart from a few members of Hanzomon (Hanzo's port) which asked the entourage to sit down at the tablet. The Sandaime had just sat down with his ANBU guards behind him, when the doors opened and Hanzo entered the room._

_The first thing Hiruzen noticed was the way Hanzo was holding himself. He was a commanding person who demanded respect. You knew he was much more powerful and important than you._

_He wasn't like many of the other leaders. He wasn't lazy, or whiny, or an ass kisser. He was powerful and he was in charge._

_Nevertheless, compared to Sarutobi, who was dressed in his finest Hokage robes, Hanzo was still dressed in his normal battle uniform. It was dirty and stained with blood. His cloak was wet and clung to his form._

_He reeked of smoke, but it looked like it was just the surface, and just below there was another smell that Sarutobi knew all too well, Death._

_The smell a corpse begins to give off after an hour left in the sun. A smell that is impossible to get rid of. It permeates everything; it seeps into your clothes and skin and sinks into the bone. It takes years before you can get it off._

_The signing was a short experience, negotiations had taken place in advance and Hanzo was not much for formalities. It was all over in 10 minutes. There were shared drinks; a simple toast for peace was given. Hanzo did not drink his drink; he never did take of his mask, and was the first out the door, glass in hand. Sarutobi had stay behind and talked with the head of Kusagakure who was there as a witness. But an explosion went off outside the building. The laughter of children had ceased and turned into screams. Sarutobi rushed out, with his ANBU guard's right behind him._

_Sarutobi had managed to duck as soon as he stepped outside; four kunai having been tossed straight at him. He dodges them all, but the ANBU that was right behind him was not so lucky. He was cut down by the kunai and fell with a scream. He was dead before he hit the ground._

_The city was in flames, another explosion went off, followed by more screams._

_Desperate crowds of people had panicked and were trying to get away, an old man of about 80 fell, and instead of being helped up again, he was trampled to death by the stampede of people trying to get away._

_A veteran who was missing both his legs had left his wheelchair and tried in vain to escape from the flames by climbing over a fence. He managed to get himself raised up on to the railing, with flames licking at his leg stumps, and was in the process of eating its way through the railing._

_In all this chaos that could have been taken from a scene straight out of hell, stood Hanzo as a monument, an immovable rock. As the devil himself in person who was brought out into the hell that was before them._

_The attack continued, people continuing to drop dead. Explosions went off. The attackers seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Around a corner came three screaming children running from what Sarutobi quickly recognized as one of Hanzo's bodyguards. Hanzo squeezed the glass in his hand, and, without looking, threw kunai in their direction. They each hit their mark. Each of the three small children had a kunai embedded in their forehead._

_Sarutobi's protests died on his tongue, as with a puff of smoke, the three dead children were revealed to be three dead, heavily armored Ninja's._

_Now it was suddenly clear why there was no attacker to see, one of Hanzo's very own shinobi staged it._

_Now that he looked closer, he saw that the three ninja's wore Ame headbands and had the characteristic respirators and rice hats that most Ame shinobi wore. But these were largely popular throughout the region, so they did not give much away. Hanzo's eyes studied them for a moment before they fell on a small boy who was about 6-7 years old, and was lying, dead. The boy's body was missing its right leg and both arms which seemed to have been ripped off. However, it was nothing compared to the kunai that had him pinned to the wall of a house. His face was stuck in a grimace of pain and fear. His head was tilted back, mouth open, with a kunai sticking out of it. The boy's eyes were wide open and looked accusingly toward the sky._

_Hanzo's previously suppressed killer intent was let loose, the intensity of it was only ever surpassed by the Kyuubi._

_He pulled his respirator down, brought the glass to his mouth and emptied it. Then he held it up to a silent toast, and let it fall._

_Quickly he began to move through hand signals, took a deep breath and breathed out just as the glass was shattered to the ground._

_A huge gas cloud was spit out of his mouth and it quickly began to cover most of the town. Sarutobi wondered what the man was doing. The enemy had gas masks on; it would only affect the civilians and themselves. Sarutobi jumped up at the hotel, quickly followed by his escort and some of Hanzo's men and some civilians who obviously were not civilian. Kusa's leader opted to go the other way by digging into the ground, some others choosing to do the same. They jumped onto the next roof. The civilians were quickly engulfed in the gas cloud, which became larger and larger. It was quickly nearing them; but when it looked like they had a chance to escape, Hanzo's voice came from within the cloud._

**_Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Technique)_**

_The large gas cloud turned into liquid, a large wave rolled out and rumbled across the escaping group and pull them in. Sarutobi took a deep breath before he was pulled in at last._

_The liquid was held in an enormous bubble. It was a clear purple color so you could easily see in it, even though it was a little dark. It seemed it was only toxic when it was a gas, although it was diluted by the water in the area._

_He looked into the center of the bubble, and saw Hanzo. He had his eyes closed, when he suddenly disappeared. Three seconds later, the water exploded. The Ninja to the right of Sarutobi was ripped in half by an enormous power, the shock wave that followed killed three others, and sent a fourth rocketing into the sky. The same thing happened all over the bubble. He appeared just to disappear and show up somewhere else. The dead were everywhere, and you couldn't even see Hanzo. Only the shifting water gave his position away. It did not take long before some started to swim out to the bubble's edge, trying to get away._

_Hanzo changed tactics and began to swim in circles on the edge of the bubble. With great speed he began to create a current. The water began pulling everything within it to its center._

_Then the water began to rise upward. As Hanzo swam faster, the huge masses of water were pulled upwards into a giant tower. This continued until the water began to touch the clouds. Hanzo had made his own whirlpool! And it was huge. Sarutobi was beginning to suffocate. Not because of the water that had begun to fill his lungs (even if it was a big problem) it was the pressure of the water that was about to crush his chest. He managed to get his head outside the twister and inhaled precious oxygen before he was pulled back in, and that is what saved his life. Shortly after; the tower of water came crashing down._

_This relief was short lived. The tower of water was touching the clouds. Sarutobi and the others were hundreds of feet above the ground in free fall. He was quickly pulled down with the masses of water. He landed on his feet but quickly fell down on his knees from exhaustion. But the rest of the water that came down after, introduced his face with the ground._

_With difficulty, he stood. There were only a few still standing. An ANBU came up to him, carrying another ANBU on his shoulder._

_The only survivors from Konoha. It was later found that the head of Kusa has drowned in the hole he dug. That was likely to cause a major incident. Sarutobi felt that a couple of his ribs were fractured, and that his left leg was broken. He was one of the lucky ones. The only one who appeared to be unharmed from the ordeal was Hanzo. He stood in the same place as he was before the attack. The town was gone, only some of the foundations were left. The entire landscape was eliminated. Where once there was a peaceful town, there was now a deadly swamp. For that, it should not be a lie; he could already hear whistling of birds in the distance._

_Two months later Iwa surrendered. And the Second Great Shinobi World War was officially over._

.: End Flashback no Justu:.

* * *

Hanzo is known by many names. Hanzo of the Salamander, Devils Hanzo, Hanzo the Butcher, and even Hanzo the Merciful and many, many more. He is often thought to be the strongest and most feared ninja in the world. Known for his ruthless but effective strategies that resulted in huge losses for both the enemy and the civilian population and destroyed entire landscape. Known to slaughter all who stood in his way, women and children included. But never before had he felt such contempt and disgust for what was in front of him. _'How dare this trash use my poison to kill an innocent child, I'll tear him apart'_, though Hanzo while he completely ignored the fact that he had already murdered hundreds of children with the same poison. But to be fair, he had not specifically targeted most of them. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. For instance, a city that was rebelling or a mob that tried to overthrow him.

Hanzo raised his Kusarigama and made got ready to cut Ronin with the blade. The bodyguard, who held Ronin, stepped back and let Hanzo come forward.

Hanzo swung the blade and let it fall.

* * *

**love it? hate it? please review**

_review review __review review __review review __review review_ _review review __review review __review review __review review_ _review review __review review_ _review review __review _


End file.
